Tootie's new love and gary's revenge
by KNDfreak
Summary: Gary finds a way out of timmy's head without him knowing and is plotting his revenge and tootie's part of it, but what happens when they fall for each other? How will timmy handle this? TxT
1. The heartbreaker

Tootie sighed as she watched the love of her life drool over the bitch trixie. She hated trixie more than vicky and always feel sad when timmy drools or tries to impress her. Oh, how she wishes timmy would do that whenever she was around. She looked at her timmy tuner shrine. (A/n: She has a little notebook with pictures of him and words like 'Timmy and Tootie 4 ever.') and open it. Pictures popped when she turned the page. She sighed again and closed the book. Then she walked over to trixie and timmy.

"Hi timmy." She said in a low tone. Trixie looked over and smiled evilly.

"Hello...tootie the fruit loop." The whole class snickered. Tootie just looked at them.

"What do you want now tootie?" Timmy said, a little irritated.

"Um...I would just like to-"

"To what? Tootie the crazy bird." Trixie interrupted. Again, the class snickered. Tootie frowned.

"Seriously, do you think he would like some kind of stalker that you are?" Trixie asked. Tootie's frow deepen.

"I mean...if I was him I would told you off a long time ago. You're geeky, stupid, and clumsy. You wouldn't get a boyfriend if you tried." She continued.

"That's not true!" Tootie yelled in her defense, but something crack in her voice. Trixie smiled again.

"Oh? You care to prove me wrong timmy?" Trixie asked, turning to him. Tootie looked at him. Timmy stared at the two before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry tootie, but trixie's right." He said. Tootie's mouth dropped.

"You didn't get the hint the first time, so let me tell you; I don't like you and I never will. You can't force me either." Tootie's heart shadder.

"I-is that what you think? I'm forcing you?" Tootie asked. Timmy nodded. Tootie looked down.

"Sorry tootie the fruit loop, but no one likes you." Trixie said, ending the conversation. Tootie ran. Ran from school. Ran from home. Just anywhere but there. Tears started to fall. _Why? God, why?_ She stopped at the park. She sat on the bench and cried herself to pieces. _I was wrong. Wrong about how he feels and how he could change. I gave him my heart and he broke it. He chooses her over me. How could he? How could she? How could I?_ She was so deep in mind, she didn't even know someone was standing in front of her. _I made me look like a fool. I made me get names like tootie the fruit loop. I...I...I made myself everybody's fool._

"Are you alright?" Tootie stopped crying and looked up. A boy, with pretty black hair, wearing a red jacket under a white t-shirt and gray pants. He looked alot like timmy, only cuter.

"I'm fine." Tootie lied as she sniffled. The boy frowned.

"Are you sure? You don't look alright to me." He said.

"I'M FINE!!!!" She barked. The boy flinched. Tootie saw this and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just to upset to see a _boy_ right now." The way she said 'boy' was like it was sour.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked. Tootie looked shocked. A boy asking her about her feelings? She always suspect timmy would do that. She frowned.

"I just got my heart broken by my crush who likes this other girl. Compare to her, she's more prettier than me." Tootie mumbled.

"Oh. I see." He said. Tootie looked at him.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked.

"Naw, I don't go to school. Well at least, not right now." Tootie raise an eyebrow.

"You're new?" She asked. The boy nodded.

"Gary." He said.

"Tootie." _Wait a minute, that's the chick who loves timmy. She could be a use._ Gary thought.

"Tootie? Nice name." He said. Tootie giggled and blushed.

"You're the only person who thought that." She said. Gary raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah...timmy- I mean, the boy that I like never says anything as sweet or he never talk to me." She frowned and looked down.

"If anyone, it should the bitch trixie." She growled. Gary frowned.

"Well I think you should be called pretty once and a while." Tootie blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah...in fact, I was just going to the mall to buy comics, but I can wait and fix you up."

"You mean, you're gonna give me a make-over?"

"Duh." Gary said with a smile. Tootie looked over.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to be at school." She said.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Gary sent out his hand. Tootie looked at it before smiling and grabbed. Then the two went to the mall.

_**Please R&R**_


	2. Tootie's new look

"Oh my..."

"We've done it!"

"Just look at her!"

"She'll be the apple in everyone's eyes!" After these comments were made, tootie looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. The old tootie looked nothing like this! Her hair was down, showing how long it REALLY was, they took away her glasses showing those sparkeling brown eyes she always had, and her outfit was black pants that matches with her black top underneath her coat that matches with her red boots. She blushed.

"T-this that really me?" She asked herself. Suddenly gary popped up and saw her. His mouth dropped.

"Tootie? Is that really you?" He asked.

"Yes." Tootie smiled. She doesn't feel ugly anymore. _You've never been ugly._ She thought.

"Wow, you look-"

"Good?"

"Outstanding." He said, slightly blushing. She giggled which was, to him, cute. _Why do I feel like this? She's just another geeky girl no matter if she changed her ways!_ He thought, but finding himself regretting ever saying the word 'geeky'.

"Thank you gary." Tootie said, blushing. Gary blushed but shook it off.

"Nah, it was nothing!" He said. Tootie smiled.

"Well, I guess I've better be going." She said.

"W-wait!" She looked at him and he blushed.

"Yes?"

"U-uhh, how about we do this again sometime?" He asked, blush not leaving his face.

"Like a date?" She said. The blush grew.

"Sorta like a date, but just you know, to get to know each other better." He said. Tootie smiled.

"I would love to." She said, feeling a little bit happy.

"Meet you at the park around 2?"

"Okay!" With that, tootie left. Gary smiled. _Stick to the plan! You don't like her! Do you?_ Gary shook his head and left the mall. The next day, over at timmy's house, timmy was washing the dishes.

"AND I WANT THEM CLEAN ENOUGH TO SEE MYSELF TWERP!" Vicky yelled at him, causing the windows and anything else that's glass break.

"YOU'RE GONNA CLEAN THAT! HAHAHAHA!" Timmy sighed.

"Hey timmy! Wanna play?!" Cosmo asked, waving his arm rapidly. Wanda glared at him.

"I can't right right now." Timmy mumbled.

"What's the matter sweetie? It is vicky?" Wanda asked, poofing the dishes clean.

"It's not that. It's about yesterday and normally, I wouldn't care about tootie, but I feel...feel..."

"Guilty?" Wanda finished.

"Right, but it not JUST that, I also feel a little sad cause I said those things to her." Timmy said, wiping his hands.

"I mean it's not my fault I don't like her. She just kept pushing me." He finished.

"Well sweetie the best thing you can do is to apologized." Wanda commented.

"Or, if that don't work, trying using cookies! Cookies makes everything better!" Cosmo said, smiling. Wanda glared at him.

"What? I have something on my face?" He asked. Wanda rolled her eyes. Moments later, vicky was gone and timmy thought it was the right time to visit tootie.

"Uh hi! Is tootie here?" Timmy asked tootie's mother and father.

"No, she i-isn't. S-she's with her friend, b-but w-we gladly-" Vicky cleared her throat, glaring at them.

"I-I mean, w-we c-can't leave a-a message!" With that, they shut, excuse me, slammed the door. Wanda and Cosmo poofed next to timmy.

"Friend? Tootie doesn't have a friend!" Timmy said. Right on the cue, a laughter was heard. A creepy laughed to timmy. _Tootie._ Timmy ran to find that tootie WAS with another person. _Gary?! What's he doing here?! Most importantly, why he's with tootie?!_ He thought. Tootie had caught timmy looking them.

"Hey timmy!" She called out. Normally, he would cringed, but now, he can't. Instead, he blushed.

"H-hey tootie." When he got close, he realize something different about her. _Like her hair, her clothes, no braces, no glasses. What the? What did she do to herself?!_ He thought.

"Timmy, meet gary. Gary, timmy." Tootie said, smiling.

"Why, hello tim-tim." Gary said, glaring.

"Gary..." Timmy said, also glaring. Tootie, slighly confused, looked at them.

"Wait, you two know each other?" She asked.

"You could say, we were old _**pals**_." Gary said.

"Yeah, I guess you can." Timmy said. Tootie, scared, cleared her throat. The two looked at her.

"Um gary, how about we go and get ice cream now, okay?" She said in a pleading voice. Seeing the fear in her eyes, gary calmed down and sighed.

"Fine. I guess we can go. Come on tootie." Tootie smiled and followed, leaving timmy by the tree. _What is he planning? And why does tootie actually cares about him?_ He thought while tootie was thinking. _He didn't even notice my sudden change. I guess, even if I did had good clothes, I'll never compete to trixie._

_**Sorry for keeping yall waiting! I forgot I had made a story about the FOP. Please R&R**_


	3. Singing contest

Tootie woked up the next morning and started to change her clothes. After that, she went downstairs and ate breakfast, if not for the fact that vicky threw it away.

"Sorry twerpet, looks like you're going to school WITHOUT breakfast!" Vicky laughed as she went away. Tootie sighed. It wasn't the fact that vicky was bothering her, she was used to it by now, she was still upset about timmy. How could he not notice her? Surely, she wasn't THAT invisible. _Some things don't change no matter how hard you try. I'm still a geeky, crazy, girl in his eyes._ Tears started to form as she walked out of the house.

"Hey tootie!" A voice called. Tootie looked up and suddenly everything she was sad about fade away.

"Hi gary." She said. Gary cocked his head to the side.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. Tootie blushed and started to wipe them away.

"I-It's nothing." She lied.

"Is it about yesterday?" Gary asked, full of shame. He didn't know why, but his voice was just full of it.

"It's not about you! It's about-"

"Timmy." They both said. Gary couldn't help but to feel jealous a little. Tootie is the most cutest girl ever, he thought, yet she's still stuck on him.

"But that doesn't matter now. Let's go to school." She said, pushing the subject off as she grabbed his hand. Tootie and gary blushed.

"Uh, do you want me to hold your hand?" Tootie asked, she really afraid of what's going to happen now. Gary notice how scared she was and that made him soften a little.

"If you want to." He replied. Tootie smiled and grabbed his hand tight. Gary didn't mind, he actually likes it. Soon the two was at school and everyone was looking at them, or, tootie. Tootie felt awkward about the stares that she and he was getting. But then again, she did change so yeah.

"It's okay tootie." Gary wispered. Tootie looked at him.

"It's okay." He repeated. Tootie smiled. He always knew how to make things better for her.

"Tootie? Is that you?" Trixie asked as she came walking. Tootie didn't know what to feel. She was the one who caused timmy's actual feelings for her to come out.

"My, you look different." She said. Tootie frowned.

"I know and thank you." Tootie stopped. That didn't sound like her at all. Where did she get that bass from?

"You're attitude to? Wow. You must really like timmy alot." Both hearts frozed at that. Gary was shocked while tootie, on the other hand, glared.

"For your information, I actually did this because my friend to me too. Now that I think about it, I feel better about it." She said, hands on hips. Everyone was shocked, even tootie herself.

"Really, well who's your friend? He's cute." Trixie said, bashing her eyelids at gary. Tootie glared.

"Back off slut, he's mines." She growled. Trixie glared. Now she really did hit home run.

"What did you call me?" She asked. Tootie evilly smirked.

"You heard me, slut." She repeated. Trixie was about to make a comment, only to find that, she couldn't. There was nothing bad about her, she had to admit.

"Trixie, you're a stupid little bitch who always gets her way. You might have taken timmy away from me, but I'll be damn if I let you take gary away. So long trixie." Tootie said, ending the conversating by taking gary's hand and pulling him away from the crowd.

"Tootie? Are you okay? I never seen you like that." Gary replied. Tootie smiled at him.

"It was something I always wanted to say to her face." She said. Gary smiled and kissed her cheek. Both of them blushed at that. _What did I do?!_ Gary thought. _Did he just kiss me?!_ Tootie thought. They both looked at each other.

"I'm sorry tootie, I didn't mean it." Gary said. Yeah, he had definantly changed since he had met tootie. Tootie frowned.

"It's...okay." She replied sadly. Gary raise an eyebrow, but let it go.

"See you at lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah...see you." Tootie's frown deepen as her voice lowered some more. Gary was now worried, but she'll talk to him about if she's ready, she always does. Tootie sighed as she went in her class while ignoring the stares, especially the ones by timmy.

"Dude, what happen to her?" Chester wispered to timmy and A.J. Tootie can heard every well though.

"I know. Did you see what she did to trixie?" A.J asked timmy. Tootie gulped. If he fiinds out what she did, he'll never want to be with him.

"No, what?"

"She called trixie a slut and a bitch."

"Really? Wow."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"She's just trying to be cool. Like the rest of us." Chester laughed.

"Yeah, but she can't. She's a outcaster. Once an outcaster, stays a outcaster." He said. Tootie couldn't hide the tears or the anger. She turned around and glared.

"Shut up." She said. They looked at her and was about to laughed when she stopped them in their tracks.

"Yes, I did talk about trixie being a slut, and yes, I did change my ways, but that doesn't mean I want to be cool. I only did this because someone made me to and I'm glad."

"Right. So if someone said go jump of a building, would you do it?" A.J said.

"No, but gets this through that smart head of yours A.J, no ones wants a smart-ass. Maybe, in the future, but not in this class and you, chester, have the nerve to talk about someone. Like I said, no one wants a hill billy." Tootie turned around, leaving the two shocked and speechless. This wasn't the tootie timmy knew. It couldn't be. Suddenly, tootie took out her pink ipod and played her favortive song on there 'pain' by Three Days Grace. Soon she started to sing quietly to herself, but timmy could hear.

_Pain without love_

_Pain I can't get enough_

_Pain I like rough_

_Cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Never knew she could sing._ Timmy thought. He started to actually feel guitly for not notcing it before.

_Pain without love_

_Pain I can't get enough_

_Pain I like rough_

_Cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony _

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I got a plan_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain without love_

_Pain I can't get enough_

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all_

"Tootie?" Tootie looked up to see timmy. She didn't know if she was pleased by it or upset.

"What?" She responded.

"Where did you learn how to sing so well?"

"I took singing lessons." Tootie turned back. Timmy frowned. He really wanted to have a decent talk with her, to know what's going on between her and gary.

_I know (I know, I know, I know, I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know (You know, You know, You know, You know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (You know, You know, You know, You know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know, I know, I know, I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain without love_

_Pain can't get enough_

_Pain I like it rough_

_Cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Soon class was over and everyone went to luch. Tootie turned off her ipod and ate with gary when trixie came by.

"Hello tootie and gary." She said. Tootie slightly growled and gently squeezed gary's hand.

"What do you want?" Tootie asked, glaring.

"I heard you was singing in class. I think 'Pain' by Three Days Grace was it?" Trixie smirked.

"How good are you?"

"Better then you." Trixie growled.

"Fine, singing match. Choose two songs and we'll see who's the better singer here." Trixie smirked, not knowing what she got herself into. Tootie sighed.

"Fine." Tootie stood up as everyone looked at her. She would feel nervous because she never sing in front of anyone before, but gary was here.

"The two songs I want is 'Nobody's home' and 'Losing Grip'." Tootie said. She open her mouth.

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_I just watch her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs where she belongs_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes and look outside find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find what you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs where she belongs_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's fallen behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place, yeah_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside _

_She's lost inside, she's lost inside_

_She's lost inside, she's lost inside_

At the end, everyone cheered and clapped while trixie stood dumb strucked.

"Fine. My turn. The two songs I want is 'Girlfriend' and 'If I was a rich girl'. I'm singing that one first." Trixie said. She open her mouth.

_**(Off key)**_

_If I was a rich girl na na na na na na_

_See, I'd have all the money in the world_

Even if she started, everyone booed her. Trixie was shocked that the crowd would do that do her while tootie chuckled with gary.

"You were great in the first round, you know that?" Gary wispered.

"Thanks."

"SECOND ROUND!" Someone yelled. Trixie grumbled as tootie took her place.

_Are you aware of what_

__

You make me feel? Baby

Right now I feel invisible to you

Like I'm not real

Didn't you feel me lock

My arms around you

Why'd you turn away?

Here's what I have to say

I was left to cry there

Waiting outside there

Grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

Why should I care?

Cause you weren't there

When I was scared

I was so alone

You, You need to listen

I'm startin to trip

I'm losing my grip

And I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some chick

You placed beside you

To take somebody's place?

When you turn around

Can you recognize my face?

You used to love me

You used to hug me

But that wasn't the case

Everything wasn't ok

I was left to cry there

Waiting outside there

Grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

Why should I care?

Cause you weren't there

When I was scared

I was so alone

You, You need to listen

I'm startin to trip

I'm losing my grip

And I'm in this thing alone

Crying out loud

I'm crying out loud

Crying out loud

I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes

Open up wide

Why should I care?

Cause you weren't there

When I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care?

Cause you weren't there

When I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care?

If you don't care

Then I don't care

We're not going anywhere

Why should I care?

Cause you weren't there

When I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care?

If you don't care

Then I don't care

We're not going anywhere

Again the students cheered. Tootie smiled.

"No way! Don't cheer for her!" Trixie shouted. She was really ticked off.

"Trixie, face it, you can't sing." Tootie said.

"Lie! I can too! How can you cheer for her! She's a geek!" Suddenly a bomb was ticked inside of gary and timmy.

"SHE'S NOT A GEEK!" They both yelled. The luch room went quiet as the two boys stared at each other.


	4. Putting pieces together

Gary was shocked. Of course, he knew that the idiot would come to his sences and realize that tootie was made for him, but what in the world?! Why did he yell that out for?! It's not like he likes her or anything...do he?

"Timmy! How can you say that?! We both know that you don't have feelings for her! You said it yourself!" _That's what I thought too._ Timmy quietly added in his mind.

"Out of everyone here, timmy you know that tootie's a and always will be a geek." Tootie growled.

"It's better then being a bitch." She said. Trixie glared at her.

"Say that again?"

"You heared me. I don't even want to know why some of these idiots are drooling over you! All you do is reject, reject, reject, and reject! You don't give a shit, do you?!" Tootie asked her. Trixie was shocked but finally told the truth.

"No, I don't. But I was only doing what I was suppose to!" She said, trying to give her reasons. So far, it wasn't very good.

"Don't give me bullcrap trixie! You know as well as I do that you're only playing! I've seen the way you treat timmy and I hope to GOD he does to! Timmy doesn't derserve you!" _Now where is this coming from?_ Like reading her thought, trixie smirked.

"How can you say that when clearly he's not interested in you?!" Silence. Tootie felt tears coming, but pushed them back.

"So what? I frankly don't give a fuck any more. I see that I'm not his type, I tried and failed. But at least I'm big enough to give up." She glared at timmy. Then she turned back to trixie.

"Unlike you trixie, I don't play with other people emotions. If they don't care, then they don't care. But SOMEONE in this room gotta give up on you, cause you're not worth it." With that, tootie left, leaving a shocked timmy and trixie. Later, after school, timmy thought long and hard about what tootie said. True, trixie never really cared about the rest of the school students, but she was popluar. But does that really count? I mean, no one's perfect.

"What's the matter sport?" Wanda asked him.

"Is it tootie again?" Cosmo asked him. Timmy nodded.

"What's wrong this time?"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that...tootie said that trixie wasn't worth it. What does she mean by that?" Wanda tried very hard not to scream 'Tootie's right! Give up already!' to him.

"Well, I think spending time with gary made her a little bit more tough, but she has a point." Timmy felt angry.

"No she doesn't. She's just jealous that trixie's cuter, smarter, and...and...and..."

"Sport?" Timmy sighed.

"Well maybe not smart, but cuter."

"And tootie isn't?"

"I didn't say that! I just replying that trixie's WAAAAAAAAYYYYYY cuter then she could ever be." Timmy started to feel guilty. It wasn't like she was ugly or anything, she's just that...well, I don't know.

"Timmy, I think this need to said." Wanda glared at him. Sure, tootie was annoying, but that shouldn't be the reason why timmy should act the way he did towards her.

"Trixie isn't as cool as you think. I mean, think about all the time she rejected you, made fun of you and everything else. Think about her personalities." Timmy thought about it.

Trixie:

Cute

Popular

That was it. Other then those two, he probably wouldn't care about her.

"Finish? Or does the list go on?" Wanda said.

"Finish."

"Okay, now think about tootie. Besides the fact she's annoying, what else can you say about her?"

Tootie:

Cute

Smart

Caring

Sensitive

Understanding at most points

Always alert

Willing to help others (mostly him)

Willing to take time from her 'busy' work (hunting down timmy)

And that's all. Timmy eyes went wide with realization. Tootie was the most caring person he'd ever met! She would probably risk her life to be with him! And how does he repay her? Treating her like some dirt. To make matters worse, all the things she said were true! Everyone was fallen for trixie for her beauty! Not for what was on the inside. Tootie had everything! She was well, everything he listed.

"Oh man. I screwed up big time, didn't I?"

"Well sport, the only thing I could say is let nature flow. Maybe then, tootie would start falling for you again."

"Yeah! But that probably won't work so you'll have to get use of getting old and lonely!" Cosmo said, looking at his wife then godchild. They both glared at him. Then timmy remember something.

"Wait! I can't just relax wanda! Now that I know WHY I love trixie, I have to make things up for tootie! But I can't do that because gary's here."

"You can always wish he was gone." Cosmo said.

"Can you do that?"

"IF not in love, then yes."

"Okay, then I wish gary was gone!" Wanda and cosmo raised their wands, but then deflated.

"Oh no! Don't tell me he's falling for tootie!"

"And apparently, so is tootie. But I know just the person to see for this kind of mess." Wanda said.

FOPFOPFOPFOP

"Sorry, but it's not MY problem." Cupid said, drinking a cup of tea.

"What? But you're cupid! You MAKE people fall in love! Can't you do anything?" Timmy asked.

"No. It's true that I do make people fall in love, but it's also true that humans can fall in love on their own silly!" Cupid said.

"So you didn't hit them with a love arrow?"

"Nope. If I did, then they would have been together by now. It takes time for people to fall in love on their own, but usually, if it takes too long, I would step in. You should be thankful I don't like this pairing. I rather think you and tootie would be the perfect match!" Timmy blushed as they left.

"So now what?"

"You should know by now. Break them up!" Timmy didn't say anything.

"Hello? Earth to timmy! Something a matter?" Cosmo asked.

"I've been thinking; maybe I SHOULD let nature do it's thing. I've been treating tootie like dirt and it's my fault that they're together. Maybe tootie found someone else you know?"

"You're right!" Wanda glared.

"What?"

"Timmy you shouldn't give up cause someone else took your place in tootie's heart. Keep fighting and tootie will fall for you eventually."

"Eventually? Oh man, way to lie wanda!" Cosmo said.

"Look cosmo, cookie!"

"Cookie? Where?!" Timmy look sadly at the ground as cosmo chase for the 'cookie' wanda had said. _I'm sorry tootie._ Meanwhile, tootie said thinking about what happen at lunch. _I don't care no more. Trixie can have him._ Suddenly there was a knock.

"I'll get it."

"You better twerpet." Vicky said.

"Gary?"

"Tootie?" Silence for a little.

"I'm sorry for what happen at lunch. I totally didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay, I understand." Tootie lied.

"How about we go eat pizza and hang out?" Gary asked shyly. Tootie suddenly smile.

"Okay." The two ran towards the mall.


End file.
